


Tree Giants

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Nature, Personification, Poetry, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trees are mighty proud giants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Giants

Trees are mighty proud giants.

They stand tall and strong.

They sometimes like to reach for unsuspecting people and give

Them a tug of love with their hands.

They can’t be beaten down

Without mighty force from humans.

Don’t hurt people, at least

Not on purpose.

They are

Just misunderstood beings, too big

To fit in, and too

Small to reach heaven’s door.

Some people love them and

Worship them, while others look

With scorn at their size.


End file.
